


Heidi goes on Vacation

by Maxbass



Series: Innocent Dickgirls [2]
Category: Innocent Dickgirls
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Beaches, Femboi, Futanari, Male Character(s) - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Aunt Lissa is taking Heidi/Marcel on vacation to a spot where she had a dwonderful time previously though the other girls first has to say their goodbye in their way before the sissy can go on vacation.Follow up to my story "Marcel becomes Heidi" and the Innocent Dickgirl comic "Bounty Balls" though I had to come up with a name for one of the characters in that comic since she does not have one in it.Characters :Marcel Highthorn © MaxbassOther characters © Innocent Dickgirls
Series: Innocent Dickgirls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114085
Kudos: 1





	Heidi goes on Vacation

“Fuck yes yes Heidi loves the cock de su madre” Yesenia moans while she fucks her sissy son’s mouth with her big girl cock. “ooooh god I love fucking my boyfriend’s big ass” Christine moans as her thick shaft pounds hard into Heidi’s thick ass as the two of them have been fucking him for hours now as they fill and cover him in their semen over and over again. “He has many girlfriends now but only una madre” the Latin dickgirl moans as she unloads in his hot throat. “Oh shut up aaaaah cumming again!” Christy growls as she fills the sissy up again while she spanks his tattooed butt which causes him to milk her pole even more.

Ever since everyone has been told that Lissa will take Marcel to a tropical island for a week it seems all of them have been fucking the femboi as much as they could because they tell him they would miss him so much that they have to fuck him so he will not forget them and that he will receive the same once he gets back. Heidi feels rather loved by the dickgirls whether they mean it or not. As sore as his body is, he is looking forward to the vacation and starts to pack his suitcases for the trip; pone with his regular clothes and the other one got packed by Miss Smitha who gave the key to Lissa for him to open once they arrive at their destination.

The next morning Lissa comes over to pick him up and notices his wiggling on the seat of the car. “Looks like everyone has been riding you hard” the Indian dickgirl giggles at the look of discomfort on his face. “Yeah, when they heard we were going on a holiday, it has almost been a nonstop fuck” the sissy grunts and groans as they make their way to the airport. Lissa chuckles “mmm I bet, they have grown rather fond of you as do I so I am looking forward having you to myself all week”

Heidi gulps as they stop and take their luggage out of the car and onto the trolley as they head inside. Their passports get checked and two hours later they are on their way to the tropics.

“Where are we actually going, Miss Lissa?” Marcela asks the Indian beauty who giggles and bends over. “We’re going to a place I went before and really had fun there” Lissa smiles “and call me Lissa, baby” Then Marcel’s eyes widen when he finds her lips on his and she pulls his hand on her crotch. The other passengers look in shock at the open display of affection of the two as things become so lewd that the stewardess comes by to ask the two of them to cool things down which only made Lissa laugh as she cuddles against Marcel for the rest of the flight.

“Whew it’s so warm” the redhead says as they get off the plane and get a cab after collecting their luggage. “Guess things are a little harder when you’re a ginger I guess though I can guarantee things will get hotter, darling” the Indian hottie smiles and purrs as she starts to kiss and fondle the femboi’s butt as she sits on his lap for the rest of the drive towards their hotel.

The two arrive at the hotel and get their suitcases from the cab. Lissa enters first before Marcel steps in when they get greeted by an Asian woman who smiles brightly “hello Miss Patel, so good to see you again” Lissa grins “hello Jia, I was hoping to run into you” she smiles when the Jia looks at Marcel. “It says here that you would come with a Heidi but he doesn’t look like one though he does look delicious”. 

“Oh you will see soon enough why my boyfriend is also called Heidi, Jia” Lissa says with a grin when she taps the suitcase that Miss Smitha gave Marcel who now looks in surprise. The Indian shemale grabs the suitcase that Marcel packs and hands it to Jia “this is for in the safe, he has all he needs in this big suitcase” Marcel looks stunned as the two laugh and Jia takes the suitcase and does as told. “Mmm well I am looking forward to it then” Jia says after Lissa has checked in and walks up to their room while the Asian beauty looks at Marcel’s thick bubble butt “mmm I want to fuck that butt so hard” she whispers softly before she turns to the next guests to arrive.

“Why did you do that, Lissa?” Marcel asks in surprise before he finds himself bend over and having the shemale’s dick wave in front of his lips before she presses it against them. “Mmm come on, baby! I’ll tell you all but I need to have some release, I have been fighting this hard on ever since we got on board of the plane” When Marcel about to reply, she just shoves it between his lips and grabs his head. “Now that’s it mmm now suck my dick” the dickgirl grows and starts to skull fuck the boy hard and deep until she fills his mouth and throat with her hot seed before she slumps down a chair.

She looks at the sissy and smiles as she throws him the key. “Smitha wants you to become Heidi while on vacation and assumed you would not pack any of her clothes and other related stuff so she packed this one for you and should be the only things you wear on this holiday, now take your bathing suit out and get some make up on, it is time for Heidi to appear” Lissa orders and Marcel nods as he goes through the suitcase and finds a red one piece bathing suit that looks similar to the one that Pamela Anderson wore on Baywatch and then pulls his hair in twin tails after which he puts on red lipstick and nail polish followed by a light pink eye shadow before he turns around to see Lissa growing hard again but quickly turns around to put her own bikini on.

“You’re too sexy for your own good and you do seem to enjoy getting dressed up as a girl” Miss Patel says with a grin before she swats Heidi’s thick butt “now let’s head to the beach, I am sure you will turn some heads but you’re mine unless I tell you otherwise but I think Jia is on the ok list” she says while she types something on the phone.

“Oh wow you weren’t kidding about the change, damn!” Jia says when she sees Heidi and feels her thick Asian dick stir underneath her small skirt as she stands behind her desk. “Check your phone” is all Lissa says before they go out to the beach for some beach fun. Jia checks her phone and grins when she sees that she has permission to use Heidi as she pleases. “Hifang, time to get your lazy ass of that chair and take over, I am off for a few days of fun!” Jia screams as she leaves her hotel for the beach and changes into a tight fitting bathing suit.

The Asian dickgirl scans the beach and smiles when she sees Heidi and Lissa at the beach with Lissa swimming in the water like she did when these two shemales first met after Lissa lost her bathing suit. She sees Heidi lay there on her belly with her ass up. Jia smiles as she takes the lube from her purse and rubs her giant dick with a thick layer of lube as she makes her way towards Heidi.

“Now that is one fine ass that is just begging to get fucked be a big shecock” Jia grins as she pulls the fabric aside to expose the thick rear to the shemale. “Lissa gave me permission to fuck you so I am taking her up on it, my little sissy slut” she growls lustfully as Heidi looks up at those words and feeling a thick sausage between her buns. “Whaaaaaat!” she responds when suddenly she feels the familiar feeling of her ass getting stretched by a huge shemale pole. “Aaaah yes this is where my dick will be in a lot the coming few days, hope you two have not made many plans because I am going make you my bitch to” the hung shemale grunts as she starts to thrust her huge dick inside.

Her hand goes up and down on Heidi’s ass a few times and grins “perhaps I should get my name on here as well” she moans lewdly as her hips move back and forth stirring the insides of the femboi. “F-fuck you’re so big mmm fuck! Aaaah stretching me so much!” Heidi moans and grunts lustfully as he starts to get turned on as well, his dick presses against the fabric as drops of pre stain it. “Well that didn’t take long” Lissa says with her huge brown dick standing tall as she looks at the two of them doing naughty things on the beach.

“Well you brought such a sexy slut to my hotel how could I not take you up on your offer and use this wonderful cock sleeve?” Jia giggles as she keeps on fucking the sissy to her heart’s content. “Oh I know, Heidi here is made to take girlcock and be their pet” Lissa smiles and kisses Heidi on the lips “though she is rather lovable and I am very fond of her” Heidi blushes to these words while she moans in the kiss before Lissa breaks off the kiss and replaces her lips with her shaft. “We’re going to double team her every day during our vacation, don’t you agree Jia?” Lissa asks and Jia moans and nods her agreement.

Heidi gets sandwiched between the two of them and used and fucked over and over again as they keep filling her with their cocks and seed. Lissa and Jia seem insatiable when it comes to fucking this redheaded bimbo boi. Only sleep seems to give him some rest until the next morning the two wakeup and all have eaten when they start all over again. The femboi smells like cum for the duration of their stay and on the final day he gets to take a shower to wash all that cum from his body while Jia gets the app and Heidi’s phone number for whenever she is nearby enough to call Heidi for her pleasure.

On the flight over Heidi has fallen asleep on Lissa’s shoulder who smiles warmly at the pretty face of her pet and lover “would say she needs another vacation to rest from her last one but then alone” she thinks before she kisses him on the forehead since she knows he will get no rest when he gets home with Amanda, Nicola, Christine, her niece Priya and his adoptive mother all ready to fuck him as soon as he takes a step inside his home.

The End


End file.
